The Fallen
by A Phantom's Muse
Summary: "This is the age where the living were dying and the dead were walking. Umbrella experimented with the T-virus and created monsters. They created me. My future is written in my blood, just as my past is written in stone. I ran for a long time but there was no escape from myself." A/N: Multi-chapter AU set after RE: Apocalypse. Dis: I don't own Resident Evil.


**Memento**

Author's note: Multi-chapter planned and minor AU for now, but expect dramatic twist later on. The story follows Alice and Claire after the Raccoon City Accident and will lead to when their paths crossed in later chapters. Claire/Alice is the main slash, but might include some surprises later on. M-rated chapters is to be expected, but rated T for language for now. Also, fellow Spotify users, I will compile a music list - link to it will be up on my page soon. Sorry for any mistakes etc. - beta is currently stuck underneath History books. Enjoy :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil._

Get Up! - Korn feat. Skrillex

_A/N: 10/06/13 - proof reading updates_

* * *

**Day 28**

Alice stopped running. Still as a statue, her ears listened. There was no whistle from the wind, no rustling of leaves, no animal stalking the growing shadows. The heartbeat of the forest was silent, a contrast to her speeding heart. The adrenaline pumping through her veins heightened her senses further. She detected no movement in her surroundings. _Good_, she sighed inwardly. The loneliness didn't unnerve her at all. She embraced the peace it brought - it meant there were no undead, no Umbrella at her heels, no people to hurt.

She settled her black rucksack against the tall oak tree beside her. The sleeping sun highlighted the dark circles under cobalt eyes. She was exhausted. Her physical body lacked the slow burn, thanks to the T-virus - but it didn't save her from being mentally and emotionally drained. It had enhanced everything: her strength, speed, agility and much more. But her feelings were more intense too - like an uncontrollable wildfire threatening to engulf her. It meant the guilt came harder, the self hatred was stronger, the grief running deeper.

Under the tall tree's thick arms, she melted into the darkness. Fitting, she thought. She was a creature of the dark now - the same blood of Umbrella's beasts coursed through her veins. She belonged in the shadows with them. She looked down at her alabaster hands. Even without her enhanced sight, she could see the blood staining it. The blood she drew from her enemies, and friends alike. She was no different from the monsters. _No, I'm much worse_, she resigned. Suddenly, she regretted the silence that left her at the mercy of her own demons.

She sat underneath the old oak tree, hugging her legs against her chest. She didn't need the warmth of a fire, nor did she think she deserve it's comfort. _Courtesy of the T-virus_. Leaning on her rucksack, she wished a dreamless sleep come to her rescue, but a hard lumped poked into her back as she was settling down. Annoyance bubbled within her as she sat up to open her bag for the offending object. Her hand felt the cold metal of a long-forgotten camcorder. For a few moments, she just stared at it. Pressing the ON button, the camcorder flickered to life.

* * *

**_02:28AM 01-10-98_**

_Chaos. The camera panned across the scene, the blinding floodlights exposing the same look on every civilian. Fear. The camera was held by shaking hands caused less by the biting cold and more by fright. The sea of people pushed and shoved in an uproar fuelled by panic. All of them surging towards the high wall that blocked escape through Raven's Gate Bridge. Umbrella and their black-clad soldiers lined along the wall, just watching the mayhem behind their impermeable onyx helmets like statues. Perched on their high tower, they were safe and secure from the nightmare below._

_A shot pierced the air, it's sound sparking hysteria among the civilians. Outcries blended in a chaotic cacophony. People stampeded towards the wall, but the gate to freedom was closing. Umbrella's logo imprinted on the closed gate seemed to mock the people. They were trapped. Caged by Umbrella._

_Above the distress cries of the many, a voice boomed a death sentence. It's source was a uniformed man who was emotionless, both in speech and stature as he condemned the lives of everyone._

_"This is a Bio-hazard Quarantine Area. Due to risk of Infection, you cannot be allowed to leave the City. Appropriate measures are being taken. The situation is under control. Please return to your homes."_

_Little comfort did the announcement give them, little did it stop the crowd driving towards the gate in wasted hopes of escape. People pounded against the cold metal and people plead for Umbrella's pity, but nothing moved Umbrella. Instead it was met with another gun shot,silencing the roars of terror to quieter rumbles._

_"You have five seconds to turn around and return to the City."_

_Confusion swept the crowd, unable to grasp the order. Another voice broke the air._

_"Used of live ammunitions has been authorised. FIVE..."_

_People looked baffled at the last statement. The dark statues moved swiftly to arm their weapons, the sound of guns cocking sent some running the opposite direction, while some looked at the inhumanity of the situation in disbelief._

_"FOUR."_

_"They can't do this." Shouted the camera's user._

_"They won't fire." Returned another, her voice tinged with uncertainty._

_"THREE."_

_"GET THEM BACK!" _

_Reality had set in._

_"TWO."_

_"MOVE!"_

_"ONE."_

_The scene cut to feet hitting gravel floor. Bullets and screams disrupted the video. Like ants, people scurried away from the immediate danger back into the unknown._

* * *

**_03:12AM 01-10-98_**

_"This is Terri Morales, reporting a few hours from Zero Hour. I am situated in Raven's Gate Church - taking refuge with a few others," the newscaster spoke to the hand-held camcorder, with professionality as if it was another report on another normal day._

_The picture tore away from the ebony-haired woman and the camera shakily swept across the shadowy expanse of the church. Murals and statues were under the blanket of the night, making the church more sinister. The light from candles flickered, barely fighting against the darkness. The only light source was the lightning, flashing through the stained glass, falling on empty pews that sat noone but the ghost of dust. Thunder echoed through the church, shaking it's ancient foundation. The emptiness engulfed the small group._

_The camera drew towards at a woman with sleek raven hair that fell short above bare shoulders. Dressed in a fitted, blue top, her toned figure was tensed. Goosebumps marked her creamy skin. Ears perked for minute sounds of danger. A hand gripped a Smith & Wesson - it's weight eased fear's gripped on the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member. Another hand held a lighter to a cigarette held between ruby lips._

_"So does the Raccoon City Police Department comment on what those things are?" Asked the newscaster._

_The raven haired woman lit her cigarette with practised efficiency and replied with a glare of icy daggers. A brief awkward silence ensued until the other RCPD member interrupted._

_"What's that you got there?" He questioned with little enthusiasm. Dark and tall, he was built with muscles from years of physical training, but with an uncharacteristic drop to his shoulders - he looked exhausted._

_"My Emmy..." chirped the newscaster. "That's if any of us make it out of here."_

_A distant sound reverberated through the stone walls. The group twisted and turned their heads, trying to discern the source. Fear dilated their eyes. Each tensed, body preparing for the fight or flight - whichever meant a shot at survival. But everything was still._

_With a nod, the man signalled the dark-haired woman to check it out. With no hesitation, she moved and melted into the shadows. The light footsteps died into silence again. The air charged with uneasy tension. The bellow of thunder seemed to get louder, each lightning striking faster._

_Suddenly, sounds of shots broke breaking point. The camera was forgotten and left looking at running feet._

_"I'm getting out of here!" cried the newscaster. Running to the wooden doors, she was welcomed with open arms by a horde of rotting undead. With a shriek, she fought to slam the door shut. The other officer rushed to barricade the door with his body._

_"Hey! Help us!" he shouted through gritted teeth._

_They barely managed to lock the door with a wooden cross. Backing away from the door, the camera pointed at the two men who aimed their guns at the door expecting the worst. But the thudding of dead fist against wood stopped - but the eerie silence was less comforting._

_A sharp growl ripped the air._

_"What the hell was that!?" Trembled the sweating civilian._

_Eyes, lens and guns alike darted around for the source. The camera found nothing but the dark oblivion. The wounded officer flashed a torch, but the meek light was easily swallowed by the darkness._

_The growl came again. Fast as lightning, something dived back into the darkness. It was taunting it's prey._

_"There!" A creature made from nightmares sprung into view, it's claws latched onto the stone wall, tasting the scent of fresh blood and sweat in air with it's long tongue. Then it was gone again. "What the fuck was that thing!?"_

_The civilian did not think twice, as he broke into a sprint, his footsteps echoing across the hall. There was no way they could fight the monsters, so he ran for his life._

_"Hey! What you doing?" Questioned a hushed voice. The man disappeared into the darkness, his whimpers died away too._

_Silence. A loud clatter. An agonised scream. Then everything was still._

_The deserted pair backed against the wall, instinct telling them the shadows were safer. Small footsteps resounded loudly in the ominous quiet, revealing the silhouette of the absent dark-haired woman. The officer pulled her into their hiding place, surprising the tensed woman at first._

_"Jill..." The woman relaxed, realising who it was. "I counted three," Pointed the man to the unearthly beasts that decorated the church walls. "They got us boxed in."_

_"What are we gonna do?" The question hung heavy in the air._

_A silent agreement passed between the two officers."Let's go."_

_With little hesitation, the officers darted out of the shadows. Both moved with trained precision, fluidly working with each other's movements, like a familiar dance perfected with years of partnership. Guns aimed, bullets shot, but none hit their targets. _

_The creatures moved too swiftly, closing in on their prey._

_The newscaster dropped to the ground. The camera hitting on the cold stone. At the end of the pew revealed a bloody eyeless face contorted in the excitement of the hunt. A slick tongue licked the edges of razor sharp teeth. Muscles tensed, preparing to pounce on it's prey...until the pews moved, blocking it's meal. Somewhere, an inhuman moan protested against it's bullet wounds. The warning signalled a brief retreat - their meal was playing hard to get._

_"Jesus. We're gonna need more ammo."_

_"I'm out." Hope was disappearing in their weak whispers._

_The group gathered in the centre of the church, bracing for the next attack. The camera finally left the floor but was faced with the monster's salivating leer. It crept behind them - speed unnecessary as the predator wanted savour the delicious fear. The monster straightened to it's full height, towering over the trembling prey. Empty guns shot at nothing._

_"Shit. I'm empty too."_

_Frightened eyes looked upon their inevitable fate, which was only a few metres from them. Death approached them snarling through wet, gnashing teeth._

_But fate seemed to change it's mind, sending a saviour through the large stain glass window. The camera heard the overpowering roar of Harley. The accelerating motorbike shoved the confused creature aside. The dark rider maneuvered the screeching bike 180 degrees with ease. Removing the helmet with haste revealed a head dishevelled blonde hair. Stormy blue eyes glared furiously at her beastly enemy opposite her._

_Three pairs of eyes widened with shock._

_"MOVE!" She growled with the same intensity. Revving the machine, wheels burned rubber as she drove the bike into the monster, but only after lunging into the air to execute a clean back flip. Gracefully landing on two feet, she observed the bike collide with the monster. With rapid movement, she drew out her twin P-14s. Two shots cracked the night air, two bullets whistled towards the bike, creating an explosion of metal and meat. Guns rested back in their holsters._

_But it was far from over._

_Another monster plunged from the darkness, angry gnarls directed at the new human. It's sensitive tongue detected something different about her. The blonde was unfazed by the monstrosity, instead she withdrew dual MP5Ks. A rain of bullets showered the monster. The monster moved fast, dodging the lead storm, landing onto the altar. But the blonde foresaw the monster's move and knew where to aim: the chains above. Weakened, the weight of the wooden crucifix broke the chain, allowing the crucifix to freefall onto altar. The monster was trapped._

_Out of the shadows, the third monster emerged. The blonde nearly looked blasé with eyes boring into the monster. With a superhuman kick, she delayed the monster's attack by pushing several pews in it's way. The monster's premeditated jump was met with shotgun shell to it's head, the powerful force of the bullet throwing the body several feet back._

_The blonde focused her attention on the last monster trapped under the crucifix. Coolly, she brought the Mossberg to it's head and pulled the trigger. The dead monster painted crimson on the altar, and unfortunately on Jill's combat boots._

_The camera caught the raven-haired woman glowering and throwing glacier stares at their strange, suspicious saviour. _

* * *

**_03:42AM 01-10-98_**

_"So his name is Dr. Ashford, but he runs the Advance Genetic and Viral Research of the Umbrella Corporation." Spoke Alice into the camera, her face lit by the fires eating at wrecked car outside their temporary shelter. The woman sat on the cold floor of the bus - covered in dirt and glass which occasionally glinted from sparks from broken telephone wires outside._

_"What's he want with us?" Jill was leaning on a pole. Smoking a cigarette and breathing out the comforting smoke through her nostrils like a blue-eyed dragon._

_"His daughter, Angela, is trapped in the city. Umbrella was to evac her, but she didn't make it. She's hiding out in her school. We find her, he'll help us escape the perimeter." Crystal eyes looked down at her Mossberg, hands holding the barrelled shotgun and unloading it's spent shells._

_"No fucking deal." Anger was seeping into his voice. His sudden irritability caught Alice's attention. Peyton's pale skin was moistened by sweat despite the chilly air. A shaky voice continued, "We find the building with the thickest walls and strongest doors...and we barricade ourselves in. Sit tight, wait for help."_

_"There won't be any help." Alice replied as a matter of a fact, knowing wishful thinking was pointless thinking. She continued as expert fingers armed her shotgun with familiar ease. "According to Ashford, Umbrella know they can't contain the infection. So at sunrise this morning, Raccoon City will be completely sanitized." She cocked her weapon._

_There was a brief silence as it dawned on the two officers, but Terri was not as fast. "What do you mean by 'sanitized'?"_

_"A precision tactical nuclear device."_

_"What yield?" Jill breathed out._

_"Five kilotons."_

_Jill gasped. "Fuck me." The other officer just muttered incoherent curses._

_"What does that mean?" Terri wanted to know but her face creased, but immediately dreaded the answer._

_"It means it'll destroy the infection...and all evidence of it." Sighed Alice, her face saddened at the thought of lives already lost and the lives that would be. All because of Umbrella._

_"It's bullshit...It's bullshit! No fucking way would they get away with that! It would be all over the fucking news!" bellowed Peyton, but behind the angry eyes hid fear. He looked away from the blonde woman's piercing eyes._

_"Cover-up." The newscaster now understood the weight of the situation._

_"Cover-up's already prepared. A meltdown at the nuclear power plant."_

_"A tragic accident."_

_"Not even Umbrella is capable of this." Denial was blissful ignorance._

_"Not capable? Peyton, you were there at the bridge. You know exactly how far Umbrella will go."_

_Peyton shivered. He knew what happens after a bite. He knew he was facing certain death. But he still chose to have hope, to chase an unreachable escape."So, what do we do now, huh?"_

_The blonde woman turned her head slightly, observing the officer, silently feeling sorrow for the man's unfortunate but sure fate. "I think we should be out of here by sunrise."_

* * *

**_04:48AM 01-10-98_**

_Familiar azure eyes stared into the lens. Dishevelled blonde hair framed the orbs that barely hid a burning anger. Her jaws clenched at the mental reel of memories played in her mind's eye._

_"My name is Alice. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation in a secret laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry." The briefest flash of guilt broke through the hard mask for a second._

_The scenery of mass destruction flashed behind her, as the SUV sped through Raccoon City. Cars strewn across the empty streets. Glass, metal and blood littered the gravel. Fire ate away at crumbling buildings. It was a perfect painting of the apocalyptic aftermath, except the missing bodies._

_"There was an incident. A virus escaped. Everybody died. Trouble was, they didn't stay dead."_

_Within a moment's pause, her subtle eyes showed the silent fury dying to embers of sadness instead. But there was no time for mourning the dead - not when the undead hunted the living. The video suddenly cut._

* * *

**_05:59AM 01-10-98_**

_The noise of helicopter blades slicing the air drowned the hungry growls of the undead. The camera was unsteady due to the shaking S-61R as it hovered away from city hall. The survivors stared at the bloodied blonde grasping the shirt of Umbrella's General. Despite the lack of light, her stormy eyes flared with rage, stabbing at the frightened General._

_"Wait!" pleaded the petrified man as the furious woman turned and slammed him on the rear loading ramp. Even with her back to the camera, anger charged the air around her. Her toned muscles were taut from resisting the temptation to mercilessly rip the man apart with her bare hands. She had an audience. "Killing me won't make things right!"_

_"NO..." growled the blonde. "But it's a start." With that, she kicked the man in the torso, pushing him off the helicopter. With pained effort, she stood up, looking down at one of the men responsible for this hell. The undead roared excitedly, the mass converging towards the fresh meat. Distant bullets fired. An agonised scream could barely be heard, as the helicopter drew away. The horde of hungry undead began to resemble clusters of ants as they flew further._

_The survivors helped the blonde to a seat next to the little girl, unafraid of tensed woman._

_"Are you going to be alright?" The blonde nodded and replied with a weak smile that didn't reach tired eyes._

_The camera broke away from the pair and looked towards the city skyline through the helicopter's side window. For a few moments, Raccoon City waited under the rising sun that bled amber hues into the starry heavens. It looked liked any other day, but today the city was not going to wake up with the buzz of people heading to work or the rush of morning traffic._

_A speeding missile left a grey trail, zooming towards the heart of the city. From the epicentre above the city hall, pulsated powerful waves of energy. The earth shook. Buildings shivered. A cacophony of glass breaking, bricks cracking, metal screeching shattered the morning air. The explosion engulfed the city, it's fiery clutches speeding towards the lone Umbrella helicopter. The body of the helicopter trembled. The bright light closed in on them._

_"Hold on to something!"_

_The survivors were thrown like ragdolls as the helicopter jerked out of control. The dual engines groaned at the turbulence. Furious beeping shrieked from the cockpit._

_"ALICE! NO!"_

_Then everything went black._

* * *

_**10:13PM 21-10-98**_

_Tired blue orbs bored into the lens. The raven-haired woman leaned back into a worn sofa sat in the middle of the dark living room. Moonlight filtered through ghostly net curtains. The room was lit by flickering candles scattered around the room. There was no electricity in the abandoned house. Spectres of life once lived here decorated the walls in frames. Selected matching furniture were either knocked onto the floor in haste or pushed against doors and windows as makeshift barriers._

_She donned fitted long-sleeve shirt with the zip down revealing subtle freckles on her collarbone, and her leather holsters carrying her trusty Smith & Wesson draped across drooping shoulders. Instead of the tight black skirt, she wore ashen combat trousers decorated with thigh holsters and a utility belt that held surprises._

_"This is Jill Valentine. Located at an abandoned house on the edge of Anchor Bay. Day 20 since the Raccoon City Incident." The voice was bitter. Unwelcomed memories broke the stoic features for a split second. Jaws clenched to bar any emotion. "Our primary priority has changed...The world didn't fucking believe our story."_

_She spreaded several wrinkled newspapers on the coffee table. The camera glanced at headlines boasting lies instead of what really happened._

_'REACTOR MELTDOWN DESTROYS RACCOON CITY'_

_'THE WALKING DEAD: A HOAX'_

_'CARLOS OLIVERA AND JILL VALENTINE: TERRORIST STILL AT LARGE'_

_'UMBRELLA PAYS RESPECTS TO THE DEAD'_

_"Bastards," she cursed at the corporation. "They did this. And they have the bloody nerve to 'pay respect'?!" A tight fist hit the coffee table._

_The woman shifted in her seat, hands unclenched and withdrawn to her lap._

_"But we found her...she's not dead." Eyes glinted with excitement. "Helicopters were sent to the wreckage in the Arklay Mountains. A body was recovered. But our informants tell us she's alive..." Jill looked down to hide the knowing smirk forming on her face. "Alice is being kept in another Umbrella Detroit Medical Facility. And we're gonna get her out. Tonight."_

_She looked up at the camera lens, eyes burning with hope._

* * *

_**03:15AM 22-10-98**_

_"Carlos Olivera. 0315 hours. Currently 42°30'55"N, 82°55'7"W. Primary Target accomplished."_

_Dark brown eyes shone against each passing streetlight, each one marking a step closer to escape, no matter how temporary. The serious facade broke as soon the SUV was out of Umbrella's clutches. The mood became lighter - L.J. hummed as he drove, Angie's growing grin etched on her freckled face, even Jill's stature was relaxed. And Alice...the dirty blonde sat wrapped in her lab coat gazing out the dark-tinted glass. A smile tugged at his lips - the bright look contrasting Umbrella's onyx combat uniform. "Current destination: Selfridge Air National Guard Base. A small plane is there waiting to take us back to the group."_

_"How long till we get there?" Squeaked Angela Ashford. The young girl now sat comfortably beside Alice. Her small form leaned forward, excitement buzzing in her words._

_Carlos looked at the sat-nav. "We're a few minutes away."_

_"As long as there's no trouble..." Jill mumbled, but eyes scanned the empty street. Unfamiliar buildings hid in their own shadow passed like a blur. "Deja vu." The ghost of a whisper caught Alice's attention, turning her gaze to the raven-haired woman. It was met with familiar azure eyes. Unlike Alice's green-flecked-cobalt eyes, Jill was a strong stormy blue that was studying the blonde's face._

_The corner of Jill's mouth shied into a grin. "Just like old times..." But when Alice's blank expression did not break, Jill's subtle smirk turned into a worried frown. "Alice? Hey? You okay?" Her voice was barely audible, but the concern was there, especially when a slender hand touched Alice's forearm._

_For a second, the stoic mask remained - until a small smile broke it. Alice nodded in reply. But Jill noticed the smile did not reach cobalt eyes. She didn't push the blonde any further, resolving Alice's detachment was due to whatever trauma Umbrella inflicted on her. Before she could help it, "what did they do to you?"_

_The blonde only replied with a sad smile._

_"Weird that. Surprised Umbrella ain't sent any motherfuckers after us." L.J. unknowing disrupting the charged air in the car._

_"Well let's not stick around a find out, shall we?" But Carlos' reply subconsciously urged L.J. to hit the gas harder. The faster they went, the closer to safety they got. "Shoot. I left the camera recording," realised the olive-skinned man, but instead of stopping the recording, he continued to speak. He morphed into familiar but professional stature. "Arrival at Strike Teams's base is approximately T-minus 4 hours. L.S.K. and the Alpha team will meet us in Odessa and locate us to a safe house."_

_"Umbrella bitches goin' down!"_

_"Concentrate on driving L.J." Chided a sudden annoyed Jill. But she was cut off by Carlos' announcement._

_"We're here."_

_The ex-Umbrella soldier took the camera with deft fingers and repositioned it on the dashboard, so that it looked towards their path. The surroundings grew bare to the night sky as they approached the abandoned air base. Driving along the seemingly endless wall of metal wires, they came to an unmanned security gate, eerily wide open._

_"Detroit had been deserted by the panicking mass avoiding populated areas, but only spreading the virus exponentially. The city, like many are graveyards." Silhouettes of buildings and hangars stood against the night sky, resembling grave markers; the dead floodlights reached towards the stars like metal arms; everything was still. The SUV's low beams disrupted the darkness. The silence highlighted other sounds: the hum of the SUV's engine; bodies shuffling in seats behind the camera, the safety catches of guns clicking, the sound of breathing accelerating in dreaded anticipation for the worst._

_"Will they be here?" Whispered the young girl in the back, despite having no reason to be so quiet._

_"They will be." Reassured Jill's British-tinged accent, but uncertainty laced the ex-officer's words._

_"It's too quiet," Alice's whispered interruption shocked the group. Voice husky from the lack of use of her vocal chords, she repeated her words, "It's too damn quiet..."_

_"I'll scout the area." The ex-soldier offered._

_The blonde sat up, body twisting at the torso, bluer eyes scanning the invisible darkness. "No...wait a minute..." The group observed the woman, but they soon followed her actions - there was something out there. The camera moved, Carlos handed it to Angela and motioned her to climb over in the back, and the young girl did so without hesitation._

_The camera pointed at the blonde woman, observing how her stance froze. Her grip on the seat's fabric was reaching it's breaking point. Head tilted up, blue orbs dilated, she sniffed the still air. "Something smells off."_

_"I can't smel-". Metal screeching filled the car as a large being crushed the roof. The two woman in the passenger seats lurched forward, pinning themselves flat onto the car's floor. The camera and the young girl followed suit, losing sight of the group. The darkness enveloped the lens as the car's engine sputtered to death. Nothing was visible, but the horror was loud and clear._

_"SHIT. FUGLY B.O.W. MOTHERFUCKER!" L.J. shouted curses until his voice was drowned by the sound of speeding bullets aimed at the unknown monster. The camera was staring at the deformed car ceiling, brief flashes of light flickered from the spark of gunfire. It groaned as the monster shifted it's weight. Whimpers sounded in the darkness. A hungry howl claimed it's meal._

_"JILL! ANGIE!" Gunshots. "WHERE ARE YO-" More heavy gunfire. Suddenly, blanks shot empty air. "Fuck...". The heavy body lept off the SUV, the force crushing the car even more. Multiple snarls from several more monsters reverberated through the air, in anticipation of spilled blood and fresh flesh._

_The scream never came. Instead, a low growl challenged the monsters. It was animalistic, yet human but not quite. Heavy footsteps shook the earth, accompanied by lighter footsteps - both bodies circling each other, taunting each other with growls, sizing the opponent. A roar ripped the air, padded feet slamming on concrete, faster and faster to it's opponent. The lighter footsteps whistled past, dodging the monster. But the sound of flesh being torn, bones being broken, an agonised inhuman yelp, and the heavy thump of a dead carcass ended the symphony._

_"There's too many of them!"_

_"Where's Angie! Angie!"_

_"Take the right. I'll take left!" Guns reloaded. Guns firing._

_The same challenging growl rumbled the night sky._

_The battle symphony repeated itself._

_"Angie!" The voice came nearer._

_"Jill!" squeaked the child. There was shuffling in the darkness and inaudible exchanges of unsure assurance, but it was quickly cut off by the battle outside._

* * *

The sound of white noise pulled Alice out of her rabbit hole and back into reality. She wasn't at the airfield anymore, not with the group, not with people she grew to care for in a short time; she was solitary in the forest's shadows. Alone to deal with the the flood of memories replaying in her head like a broken record. Daggers of emotions stabbed her from all sides. It weighed heavily on her impossible beating heart. Not even the T-virus could heal her soul breaking.

Releasing the death grip on the fragile camcorder, she sighed. With closed eyes and new-razor teeth digging into into ruby lips, she willed herself to mentally bury unbidden feelings into the deepest, darkest recess of her mind for now. It took all her willpower, but it left her shaking and even more tired.

With shivering hands, she faced the camera lens onto her dark profile. In the shadows, her piercing cobalt eyes looked as they were glowing. She let memories of people she lost trickle into her mind, urging her to form the words in her head. Strong jaws clenched and relaxed as she mentally prepared herself. She pressed a calloused finger on the red record button.

"My name is Alice. This is my story..."

* * *

R&R :)


End file.
